Pucca
“G-A-R-U” ~Pucca spelling out Garu's name |-|Regular= |-|Toon Pucca= Summary Pucca is an 11 year old girl that took the vow of silence. She speaks in giggles, sighs, etc. She's in love with a boy named Garu and constantly finds anyway to kiss him throughout the series, she also works as a waitress at a Noodle Shop. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-C, 7-A via blowing, possibly High 6-C with weather manipulation, At least 5-C, possibly 5-B physically Name: Pucca Origin: Pucca Funny Love Gender: Female Age: 11 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Characteristics, Weather Manipulation, Reality Warping, Toonforce, 4th Wall Awareness, Dream Manipulation, and resistance to it(Can enter dreams, and resisted Tobe entering hers .), Energy Manipulation, Hammerspace(Could pull a sailor moon wand out of nowhere ), Transformation(Capable of transforming into parodies of Sailor Moon , and transform into Noodle Girl ) , Time Manipulation(Rewinded the film in a parallel universe ), Lightning Manipulation and resistance to it(Can create lightning via friction on a carpet. Took no damage whatsoever when lighting striked the Garu paper mache she was kissing), possibly Thread Manipulation(Made the static on the TV into thread for her), possibly Nature Maniplation/Emotion Manipulation and resistance to it(Her pureness changed the entire village from evil to pure, and she completely resisted the effects of said evil), Restricted Flight(With her kite she was able to temporarily fly ), Minor Heat Manipulation(Melted all the ice off of Garu just from kissing him), Enhanced Senses(Can react to projectiles blindfolded), Immortality (Type 7, can live and run around without any skin on her body ), Resistance to Existence Erasure(The eraser used to erase both Toon Garu and Real Garu from existence, had no effect on Pucca ), Summoning(She can summon aliens via telepathy in her hair ), Telepathy(Called upon aliens ), Light Manipulation(Was capable of making light in her hair buns ), Resistance to Memory Manipulation(Garu being erased caused everyone, except the dieties to forget him, yet Pucca was completely unaffected by this ), Space-Time Manipulation(Can open holes in space-time ), Teleportation(Could teleport via using a jump rope ), Can survive in the vaccum of space [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Attack_Potency Attack Potency]: 'Small Town Level'(With only a small fan, could create a massive tornado the size of a village), Mountain Level via blowing(Her blowing caused entire mountains to fly in the air) possibly Large Island Level, possibly higher(Her mere mood shift affected the weather around her entire land ) At least Moon Level(Lassoed the Moon with relative ease ), possibly Large Planet Level(Obliterated a meteor that was larger than Saturn ) likely higher(Was capable of rewinding the film in a parallel universe.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic(Via scaling to Garu, who dodged lightning.) Lifting Strength: Class Z Striking Strength: At least Multi City Block+, likely higher Durability: At least City Level(Completely unaffected by the "Heat of 1000 Suns" a single drop from it was able to set the forest on fire), possibly Island Level with energy shield(She took no damage whatsoever from Ring Ring),' likely higher'(The same eraser used to erase the animated Toon Garu from existence didn't even affect Pucca, said eraser also erased the real Garu from existence . The amount of force needed to destroy the meteor should do nothing to Pucca. A rhino running through space and slamming into Pucca had no effect on her whatsoever. ) Stamina: Very High Range: 'Standard Melee Range, higher with whatever weapon comes out of her hammerspace '''Standard Equipment: '''Transformation Wand, Canned noodles, Bat, Panda Flute, Noodle Wand, Net, Whip, Dynamite, Cross Bow, Fox Costume, Flyswatter, Machete, Pedal Car, Vespa, Space Bike, etc. 'Intelligence: Above Average(Can come up with plans and strategies rather quickly, and is usually the one solving a problem). '''Weaknesses: '''If the Noodle Shop closes she loses all motivation. If Garu is present she stops whatever she's doing to run up to him. '''Note: '''AU feats have not been added in as of yet. Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Time Manipulators Category:Hammerspace User Category:Pucca Funny Love Category:Toonforce User Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Cartoon Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Thread Manipulators Category:Nature Manipulators Category:Emotion Manipulators Category:Transformation Users Category:Heat Manipulators Category:Telepathy Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Space-Time Manipulators